Sleepover
by Braly
Summary: when Artemis's mother complains she's not being social enough, the group ends up having a sleepover at Mount Justice for the weekend. Now six of the worlds most untypical teens try to have a socially typical event...  -between Downtime and Bereft-
1. A Real Piece of Work

**Just so you know, the humor doesn't actually begin until the third chapter...**

Chapter I

Dinner in the small apartment was always quiet. Artemis always had trouble talking to her mother, especially after... well, after things went south. But with Gotham Academy working out so well, and the Young Justice team accepting her with open arms, her life was starting to turn around for the better.

Her mother wheeled herself closer to the table, so she could fish out some more noodles from the Chinese take out box. Artemis sat up slightly and pushed them closer, and her mother smiled. "Thank you dear" she said, and scooped them onto her plate. Artemis kicked her chicken balls around with her chop sticks, before plucking on up and into her mouth. They were stale, like the rest of the food from the cheep restaurant, but it was her mother's favorite. "So, how has the new school been working out for you?" Her mother asked, dabbing her mouth with a napkin

"Fine" Artemis mumbled, and started arranging her rice into an arrowhead

"Have you made any new friends?"

Well, there was that Dick Grayson boy... He for some reason felt the need to befriend her, even though he was two grades younger than she was. But the little kid was an awkward boy; always talking as if he new something she didn't know, and it bugged her the way he always avoided conversation about himself. "Sort of" she answered, "He's a little younger than me"

"Your father was nearly ten years younger than I was. Tell me about him; is he nice?" she pressed

Artemis considered it, "Yah"

"What does he look like? Is he cute?"

"What? No, well, yes, but no- I mean, I don't think about him that way" she finally got out. Black hair was too common, and his blue eyes sometimes creeped her out, the way they somehow managed to see everything at once. Artemis set the chop sticks down and started scooping the rice-arrow into her mouth with her fingers. She always hated chop sticks. ...Although, they would make good projectiles, if they were adjusted... maybe lengthened, with some feathers at the end... She picked up one of the sticks and looked down the shaft, like one of her arrows...

Her mother sighed, and grabbed the chop stick from her hands, "Artemis, your life should not revolve around this alter ego of yours."

"Technically, it's not an alter ego if I use the same name..." she responded, and snatched the chop stick back and pointed it at her mother, before setting it down on her plate and bringing her dishes to the sink.

Her mother wheeled out from the table and next to the blonde girl. "You're a fifteen year old girl! Go to a dance! Hang out with friends!"

"I hang out with friends every day" She retorted, filling up the sink with soapy hot water, and collected her mother's dishes as well.

"_Outside_ of your hero business. When was the last time you went to a movie? Or had a sleepover?"

"I haven't had a sleepover since I was nine." Ah, nine was a good year; she got her first bow at age nine... of course, she never did find out if it was paid for...

"My point exactly! You should be more social! Get out more!" Her mother was pressing it now. It was clear to Artemis she wasn't going to get out of this one... The Vietnamese girl's shoulders dropped with a sigh, as she set the dish rag down.

"Okay mom, I'll do something next weekend"

"This weekend"

"_Fine_, this weekend." She rolled her eyes, and bent down to give her mother a hug. "Now, let me finish the dishes; I have homework to do"

"Okay Hun" her mother brushed her black hair away from her face, revealing tired eyes. She smiled, and rolled herself out to the living room, where a new episode of 'Hello, Megan' was on. Artemis sighed again; her mother could be a real piece of work sometimes...


	2. A Regular Weekend

Chapter II

Artemis hated taking the bus; it always arrived at school at the bell, so she never had any time to go to her locker before first period. She shoved her book back into her back pack, and adjusted her skirt. School uniforms sucked; _they had no such thing at her old school... _she thought bitterly, as the bus came to a halt, and all the students stood up in unison. Artemis stayed seated, and let the other kids pile off first, wanting to avoid the crowd. Once the majority was off, except for the two kids in the back, who were sound asleep, she swung her bag over her shoulder and stepped off the bus.

Artemis landed in her seat right before the final bell, and the teacher immediately began taking attendance. After checking all the names off, he began to lecture about Pythagorean Theorem. Seeing as she was already capable of doing this, she tuned out the lesson, and started working on her sheet right away.

After the morning passed, and her English class was dismissed for lunch, Artemis finally got a chance to go to her locker. She emptied her books out of her bag, and replaced them with her gym clothes for the next class, before shutting the lock, and heading to the cafeteria for food. She saw that Dick -she chuckled at the name inwardly- was already seated alone at a table. She held up her pointer finger indicating to give her one minute to get food, before she sat down at the opposite side of the table. The boy tried to stiff a yawn before stirring his soup with the plastic spoon.

"Tired?"

"I was up late last night" he explained

"Me too." Although she doubted he was up for the same reason she was... Rip Roar had kept the team running past midnight... For a guy with more upper body weight than lower, he could go for a long time...

"I know" Dick answered mindlessly

"What?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"I mean, you look tired too" he dismissed it, and took a drink from his milk carton. She did the same, and crunched some crackers into her soup, before slurping it down.

"So, my mother thinks I need to be more social, so I was wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend, like, a sleepover or something" She asked, and Dick looked up from his bowl

"Sorry, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have stuff to do." He shrugged, "Besides, I don't think you'd like where I live"

"Can't be worse then my crap-tastic apartment" she mumbled. The kid was a freaking billionaire.

"Why don't you spend the night somewhere else? It's not like your mother would know..." he suggested. There he goes again, talking as if he knew things before she did. Artemis didn't answer; she just scraped the rest of her soup into her mouth, and headed off to get ready for gym.

* * *

"_Recognized: Artemis-B07"_ the computer's voice echoed as she entered Mount Justice. She set hung her back pack on the coat rack, and headed into the kitchen, where M'gann was hovering over the oven. "Oh, hi! I'm making a cake for Superboy! I wasn't going to, because it might look too desperate- do you think it looks desperate? But I figured if he doesn't eat it, Wally will" she said, taking of her oven mitts.

"Can I stay here this weekend?" Artemis asked, propping herself up onto the island.

"Of course!" M'gann said cheerfully, before even asking why, "Oh my gosh! My first sleepover on earth!" she squealed

"That's not really necessary; I just need my mom to _think_ I'm at a sleepover..." Artemis explained, but M'gann didn't seem to hear her.

"I've watched a bunch of movies with sleepovers already! We have to braid each other's hair, and eat unhealthy food, and beat each other with pillows, and oh! I went to the mall the other day, and a woman told me I needed to buy paint for my fingernails! So we can do that too!" she said excitedly, and grabbed Artemis's hands, and started jumping up and down. "This is going to be so much fun! A sleepover!"

"Sleepover?" Superboy asked, as he turned around the corner and entered the kitchen too.

"Artemis is staying with us this weekend!"

"We're not going to watch the TV all day, are we?" he asked [A/N: Reference to Young Justice- the Animated Series #0 comic]

"Not unless you want to..." M'gann said timidly, and he turned around and walked away, leaving the girls quiet.

"What does he do all day?" Artemis asked, and M'gann shrugged

"He stays in his room a lot. But tonight is going to be different!"

"Seriously M'gann, you don't have to do anything special; I just have to chill here, so my mom thinks I'm social. No braiding hair, no pillow fights, just... whatever you regularly do on the weekends..." M'gann's eyes sunk in disappointment, and Artemis groaned. "Fine, we can do all that stupid, girly stuff."

"Yes!"

"But, no nail polish- I hate that"

"Okayokayokay! This is going to be great!"

_"Recognized: Aqualad-B02 Robin-B01 Kid Flash-B03"_

"A sleepover? Sounds great; am _I_ invited?" Wally said flirtatiously to M'gann, and Artemis felt the need to elbow him in the shoulder.

"I've got nothing better to do" Robin chipped in, adjusting his sunglasses, and looking at Artemis with one of his smirks. She scowled at him, but before she could come up with something witty, the Atlantian stepped out.

"It would be an excellent team building activity" Kaldur pointed out logically

"_Argh_! All I want, is a place to stay, so my mom will stop thinking I'll grow up to be one of those anti-social old ladies with seven cats, and a sign on her yard that says 'keep out'!"

"Huh, I never pictured you as a cat person..." Wally considered, and Artemis rolled her eyes at his ignorance.

"This is great! I'm going to set up the living room!"

"I'll be right back- I'm gonna go tell my folks..." Wally said, tightening his shoelaces

"You know, you could just call them..." Robin offered, but the red head was already gone in a flash.

Artemis sighed. "Well, at least I'm being social..."

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is where things will actually start to get into the story. The group wants to rent a movie... and let's just say Artemis isn't the only one with social skill problems... XD


	3. Blockbuster is a Store

Chapter III

"Okay, so we've got ice-cream, popcorn, pretzels, cookies, soda..." M'gann listed off, as she organized the food set out on the coffee table. Kaldur and Superboy were playing air hockey, while Robin was helping M'gann with the sleeping bags and pillows. He couldn't help but see the irony that he was here, after he turned down Artemis earlier. No, Dick Grayson turned her down- Dick Grayson was at home doing homework... _Robin_, on the other hand... He smirked to himself as he dropped the stuff on the couch for M'gann.

His hair was suddenly flown back as Kid Flash whizzed next to him, with an energy bar in hand.

"Did you get your Mommy and Daddy's permission?" Artemis said mockingly to him, and he gave her a sullen look, and took another bite from his bar. A bell rang as Superboy scored another point, and the air hockey disappeared with victory on his half.

"So, what will be our first sleepover activity?" Kaldur asked

"How about spin the bottle..." Wally wiggled his eyebrows at M'gann

"How about supper?" Artemis offered up, looking at the clock, and M'gann gasped

"Oh no! The movie store closes at seven!"

"We're renting a movie?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow

"Of course! It's one of the most important parts of a sleepover!" she said, and pushed the group of them towards the door. "Let us go get one!"

"Um, I don't think we're all fit to go to a store..." Robin muttered, pointing at Kaldur. He raised his webbed hands in front of him depressingly

"Hey, no sweat!" Wally said, rushing off, and returning with a pair of wool mittens. "Just put these on"

"And what about the gills?" Artemis pointed out. KF held up one finger, ran off again, this time returning with a bright red scarf, and tied it around Kaldur's neck.

"And you're baggy clothes hides the fins!"

"Kid, I don't think wearing this in August is very suitable" Kaldur noted at himself, now dressed for a winter day.

"You'll be fine" he shrugged and the group of them rushed to the bio-ship.

* * *

"Does anyone have any films in mind?" Kaldur asked, wanting to spend the least amount of time in the store as possible

"How about 'In the Dark'?" Wally offered up

"Oh, I love that movie!" Artemis suddenly perked up, and they all looked at her questioningly. "I-I mean, it's alright..."

"Superboy?" Miss Martian asked him, as he didn't say anything the whole trip, "Is there anything you want to see?"

"No," was all he replied with

"Something cool, with lots of action- or maybe a movie that's so stupid, it's funny" Robin said, thoughtfully

"Oh, I love those!" KF laughed, "Have any of you seen that movie 'Don't Mess with the Yohan'? It was so stupid, I laughed the whole time"

"Maybe we could watch something romantic...? ...or... not..." M'gann mumbled, but no one heard her over Robin and Wally's conversation about stupid movies. Artemis tried to tune out their rants, but M'gann soon began to land the ship.

"Landing gear engaged" she announced

"What are you doing?" Robin suddenly shot up out of his seat

"I'm... landing the ship?"

"You can't land here!" He said, thrusting his arm towards the window, where M'gann was about to land

"Why not?" she asked

"Well, for starters, its _employee only_ parking..." he pointed to the beat up sign dramatically

"We're not parking, we're landing" Kid jumped at an opportunity to defend M'gann.

"It's the same thing!" Robin argued

"Is not"

"M'gann, land over there" Kaldur pointed out with a gloved hand helpfully at another parking space, and she landed the ship in between the two yellow lines. The bottom opened up and the teens all began to pile out. M'gann closed her eyes, before changing her skin to a pinkish colour, and flying out the ship.

"Oh, yah, because this is such a better parking spot" Robin snorted

"What's wrong with it now?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think a space ship is going to attract the public eye"

"M'gann, put the ship in camouflage mode" Kaldur ordered, treating this as a mission. He was starting to get hot in all the knitted wear. "Let us perchance a film and be gone."

The late night worker tapped at the cash register's keys boringly, when a young girl flew in through the doors. Wait, was she flying? "_Megan_" another girl said through clenched teeth, and the hovering girl blushed.

"Oh, sorry" she whispered, and lowered back down to the floor. The worker owner blinked a few times, wondering if he fell asleep during the job or something. Behind the girls, came two boys, who fought over getting through the metal revolving bars. The red headed one finally pushed through first, followed by the one with sunglasses. Who wore sunglasses this late at night? He didn't have time to question this though, as another boy walked right through the revolving bars. The boy didn't reach out to push the bars to revolve though, he just walked into them, and the metal bent as he walked right through. The worker's eyebrows rose with confusion as the kid kept walking on his way. He turned around, looking as if he was waiting for someone, and one more boy came into the store, looking slightly nervous at the bent metal. This kid was covered from head to toe, even wearing mittens and a scarf. Beads of sweat were poring down his face, and he tried to pull at the scarf, before dragging himself down the isle with the others, looking like he could collapse at any moment.

Quite sure this was now some messed up dream, the worker grabbed a bottle of water under the desk, and splashed it on his face. He rubbed his eyes, as he could still hear bickering among the teens.

"I am _not_ watching 'Difficult A'."

"Alright, Alright; how about 'Rombo: Last Blood'?"

"Okay, first; it's _Rambo_, not Rombo. Second; that sounds awesome."

"Yah, I'd rather not watch a blood fest, thank you"

"Guys, we can get two" the sunglasses boy said, pointing to the advertisement. There was suddenly a crashing noise, and the worker perked his head up, trying to see over the movie racks. Did they start a fight? Not in his store they didn't...

His questioned was answered though, when the group of them came out, each holding a limb of the sweating boy, who had seemingly collapsed of heat. The broody boy who smashed the metal bars earlier walked behind them. "Supey, pay for the movies; we'll take Kal out to the ship" The Red haired, freckle-faced boy said, handing him a bill and the movies. The four of them carried his body past the broken bars, while the other one looked at the worker at the register, who pointed nervously to the movies.

"Would you like to rent those for two nights, or a week?"

"Yes" he said, and handed him the money

"Yes what?"

"I would... like to rent tem for two nights, please" he said with trouble, and the worker scanned the movies, and set them back up on the table

"...And do you have a Blockbuster card with you today?"

"Blockbuster?" He asked threateningly, and the store owner backed away

"Y-yes, that's the name of the store..." he stuttered, in fear the boy would pull out a gun or something, but the boy regained his composer as fast as he gained it. "So do you?"

"No"

"Would you like to purchase one today?" he asked next, following instructions

"Should I?" the boy asked

"...yes?" the worker offered, figuring this would be an easy sell. "What's your name?"

"Superboy"

"_What_?" the worker asked, sure he didn't hear correctly

"Superboy" the kid recited again. "S-U-P-E-"

"You know what kid, just give me the money, and take your movies" the worker said, wanting rid of the freak. He handed him the cash and left, without waiting for the change. The worker sighed; glad to be rid of them, when he heard the sound of busted glass from a car crash.

The worker flew out from behind the desk and ran outside; to see a car with a scrunched up front end, but nothing that it ran into. He heard a whooshing noise, as a red, dome-like ship appeared out of no where, and through the window he could see the bickering teens; the sunglasses one flailing his arms around, pointing to the crashed car. The ship rose even higher into the air, before zooming away.

The worker proceeded to faint.

If he was lucky, he wouldn't remember this night at all.


	4. How to Make a Pizza

Chapter IV

"Well, that was definitely a _dis_aster" Robin muttered, as M'gann landed the ship at the docking bay. Kaldur had finally regained consciousness, and was happy to be rid of the wool. They carried him down to the beach at his request, and the Atlantian soaked up the salty air like it was tylonol. The timing was brilliant, and the group watched the sun go down together. M'gann unknowingly slid her hand into Superboy, who didn't make a move to remove it. Artemis rested her head on Wally's shoulder for a brief moment, before sitting up straight, and the two of them glared it off. But by the time the sun had gone down, and the moon was risen, the group could all agree they were hungry.

"I'm starving" Artemis complained, lying down in the sand

"Me too" KF agreed

"You're always starving" Robin pointed out

"And you're always pointing out that I'm always starving"

"And you're always pointing out that I always point out that you're always starving"

"And you're always pointing out that I always point out that you always point-"

"Oh my god, shut up!" Artemis said, kicking sand at the two of them. The two brotherly boys brushed it off playfully, before M'gann's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh no! The cake!" she shrieked, and back flipped into flight towards the cave. The rest of the team followed her with less worry, completely used to this scenario by now.

M'gann opened the oven with her telekinesis, not wanting to get to close to the heat, and set the flaming black bar of charcoal on the island. The rest of them piled in just in time to see her grab the fire extinguisher and dose the cake with foam. She set the extinguisher down lightly, and picked up the tray with the 'cake' on it, and held it out towards Superboy. "Um... I made this... for you" she said weakly, and gave a try at a smile, but the boy's poker face could outshine that of the Batman's. She frowned, and set the black bar back down on the island. "I'll get started on supper..."

"Maybe that's not such a good idea..." Robin interjected, and Miss Martian looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "I-I mean," he continued, "You're always cooking for us, are you not? Why don't we cook tonight! It can't be that hard"

"I don't know..." she said, biting her lip, and the boys looked at Artemis for help. She sighed, before placing a hand on M'gann's shoulder.

"Come on M; why don't we braid each other's hair?" the Martian smiled with excitement, and the two girls headed off to her room.

When they heard the door shut, Robin turned around to face the rest of the team. "Okay! So, who here knows how to make pizza?"

The silence in the air was deafening.

"M'gann keeps her cook books in that cabinet there" Superboy pointed out helpfully, and Wally sped over to take a look, flipping through the pages at a speed so fast they could barely see him.

"Found it!" he said, and ripped out a page. "Spread tomato paste on your pizza dough" he read aloud, and looked around. "Do we have any pizza dough?" they all looked at Superboy

"I don't think so... but, we have a cake mix... that's sort of the same thing, right?"

"Meh, why not" KF shrugged, "Superboy, make the cake mix, Robin, get the tomato paste"

"Who put you in charge?" The boy challenged

"I think we can all agree, that I am the most knowledgeable about food here." He said, raising his chin proudly, "Now, find some tomato paste." Robin scowled, but began to searching the fridge anyway. "I'll start getting toppings!"

"What should I do?" Kaldur asked

"Umm... Oh, I know! You can grade some cheese!" He said, and started tearing the kitchen apart for toppings.

"We don't have any tomato paste" Robin announced

"Then make some!" KF responded, still zipping around. The boy shrugged, and grabbed a handful of tomatoes, and a potato masher.

After reading the instructions on the box, Superboy pored the cake mix into a bowl, and held it under the tap. He grabbed a spoon from the dish dryer, and started mixing the water in. It was taking a long time... Deciding it would go faster; Superboy pored the mix into the blender, and turned it on high. The top suddenly shot off, and the mix went flying everywhere, landing in Robin's mashed tomatoes, the sink, and in their hair and clothes. Superboy quickly unplugged the blender, and the splattering stopped.

"...Maybe you should do that by hand..." Robin suggested, whipping cake mix off his glasses. Superboy gave his best apologetic smile, and pored the mix into the pizza pan.

"Great. I only have one more set of clean clothes now" Wally stated, looking at himself.

"Me too... well, that, and my pajamas..." Robin added

"It is unsanitary to cook like this..."

"So what do you suggest we do?" they all looked at each other with testing eyes...

After they're clothes were all in the washing machine, and the boys were all stripped down to their underwear, the returned to the matter of making a pizza. Robin had dumped his mashed tomato mix on top of Superboy's cake batter, tainting it red. Figuring it would all end up on the same plate anyway, they left it like that, and began sprinkling on Kaldur's cheese, and Wally's other toppings. "Put it in the oven at 160C or 320F..." Kaldur did as he read, "...and take it out after 15-25 minutes." he read the final instructions in M'gann's ripped book

"25 minutes? I'm starving!" Wally whined

"Let's just increase the temperature." Robin flicked the dial up to as high as it would go, and the boys all took a seat on the couches, and waited for their pizza to cook.

M'gann grabbed the floating elastic next to her, and rapped it around Artemis's final braid. Her sisters back on Mars never let her do this kind of thing! She brushed her own braided hair back out of her face, and smiled, admiring Artemis's hair. "Hello, M'gann! I should be a hairdresser!" she said to herself, and the Vietnamese girl stood up to look in the mirror. _Gosh, this is going to be one gigantic frizz ball in the morning_, she thought to herself, but didn't dare tell it to M'gann. Anything to keep her out of the kitchen... Speaking of which...

"The boys must be done by now" she said, and M'gann sniffed the air

"Something smells..."

"Burnt?" Artemis offered, and the two ran out to see how things were going.

When they entered the kitchen, the first thing they saw was gray smoke coming out of the oven door. The second thing they saw were the four boys, all in their underwear, seated at the couch, playing Call of Duty: Black Ops. "You are such a camper!" Wally exclaimed, repeatedly pressing the R1 button.

"No, I'm a smart player!" Rob defended

"_Caaaaamper_" he dragged out, "NO!" he threw his remote down in aggravation

"This '_camper_' just kicked your butt!"

"Um... guys... why are you in your boxers?" Artemis said. M'gann was to busy being awed by Superboy's bare chest. The four of them turned their heads in unison, and burst out laughing at Artemis's braided hair.

"Seriously? You're laughing at _me_?" she said, motioning to the smoky kitchen. KF dashed to the oven and open the door, only to be dosed in smoke. He coughed, and brushed it away with his hand, and brought out some sort of gooey mess, with random pieces of chopped vegetables sticking out of the goo, here and there. "What... is that?"

"Pizza anyone?" Wally held the tray up.


	5. Truth or Dare

Chapter V

After it was decided the pizza was so bad, you couldn't even call it a pizza, they all agreed they should just order one in. It wasn't even nine o'clock yet, and Artemis was already in fear of what the rest of the weekend was going to turn out like.

They ordered two pizzas; one for Kid Flash, and one for the rest of them. Dinner conversation consisted of Robin's 'camping' habits on their stupid war game, and weather or not they should tell the Justice League about the car accident. Deciding that some things were meant to be kept secrets, they threw they're dishes in the sink, dressed into their pajamas, and all grabbed some space in the living room.

"So, are we going to watch the movie now, or later?"

"Movies are more fun when you're tired" Rob stated, "Let's stay up some more first." He grabbed the bowl of pretzels on the coffee table, and popped on into his mouth.

"So... what should we do now?"

M'gann floated away and returned with her earth studies notebook. She flipped through pages of different TV shows, until she finally rested on one. "Let's see... normal social events usually consist of gossiping, food fights, board games... Oh! We could play Monopoly!"

Wally's hand shot up into the air. "I call the race car!"

"Since when do _you_ need a car?" Robin asked

"I've got a better game..." Artemis spoke up, looking at everyone individually. Maybe this sleepover thing could be fun... "Truth, or dare"

"Yes!" Wally started bouncing up and down

"I'm not familiar with that game..." M'gann said, flipping through more pages

"It is a game, consisting of a group of teenagers, each taking turns either answering a personal question truthfully, or taking a dare, made by another player" Kaldur explained

"...is it a common game among earth teenagers?" she asked

"Oh yes, and a necessity of any sleepover" Artemis added

"Okay, let's play it then! Who volunteers to start?" she said, looking around

"Right here! Yah!" Wally said eagerly

"Alright then Wally, truth or dare?" Artemis asked him

"Dare." He said without question, then leaned in close to M'gann, "I consider myself a risk taker..."

Artemis frowned, and tossed him the phone. "I dare you to say that again, to the Batman." Robin burst out laughing.

"_What_?"

"Something wrong? I thought you were a risk taker?" she teased him.

"It's called truth or dare, not truth or death!" he exclaimed, but she just raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to dial. He narrowed his eyes, and pressed the emergency bat symbol. He held it up to his ear, with his eyes squeezed shut. Artemis could barely contain her sinister laughter.

"This number is for emergency use only." Answered a dark voice

"Yah, I'm sorry, but I just... I..." he stuttered, looking at the team. _That girl sure had a twisted sense of humor_, he thought, and gulped. "_I consider myself a risk taker_," He said, in the same seductive voice as before, and Robin had to cover his mouth in order to stop himself from giggling. Even Superboy smiled. The phone line went dead, and Wally set it down, still a bit shaky. "You are a cruel, cruel woman" he said, shaking his head, and Artemis threw her head back, imitating an evil laugh.

"You do realize, It's your turn now, right?"

"But I'm smart, unlike you. Tru-" she was about to say, but then realized that might not be the greatest idea. If she picked dare though, lord knows what the boy could come up with as revenge... but was it worth it, hiding something they can't know about? "Dare" she finally decided with, with distaste

"Excellent..." Wally said, with his fingers dancing. He leaned over next to Robin, and the two began discussing things quietly. When they stuck they're heads back up, they were both smiling. "We dare you, to go to the gas station, and buy a package of condoms."

"Ex_cuse_ me?" she shrieked. "No. I am _not_ doing that!"

"Um... could someone tell me what a condom is?" M'gann raised her hand, and everyone's eyes flashed back and forth.

"Uh, Kal, do you wall take that one?"

"Yah, you are the best at explaining things..."

The Atlantian blushed awkwardly, and leaned in to whisper in M'gann's ear. Her eyes suddenly shot open, and her cheeks turned pink. "Oh. I can see why that would be... awkward..."

"Which is why I'm not doing it!"

"Do you want to pick truth instead?" Kaldur offered

Artemis bit her lip. "_Fine_. I'll go." She said, and got up to get her shoes on.

* * *

She walked into the station nervously, still in her pajamas. She looked back out the glass door to see her friends continuing the game inside the ship. Robin was arguing about something... She took a deep breath, and went down the isle, looking for the stupid box of condoms. She was going to kill Wally for making her do this... Looking at all the different sizes and types... ultra lubricated, ultra thin, and something called fire and ice, whatever that meant... she eventually just grabbed the cheapest one, and went up to the cashier, regretting she didn't pack less revealing pajamas...

She set the box up on the desk, and the man gawked at her from head to toe. "You do know this is for anal sex, right?" he asked her, and her cheeks turned blood red.

"Yes sir, I do" was all she could say through clenched teeth, and he punched in the numbers on the register slowly.

"That'll be $4.43" the man said, and she gave him a five dollar bill. Artemis grabbed the box and left without further question.

She climbed back up into the ship, surprised to see Robin had removed his sunglasses... wait a minute... "Dick?" she blurted out, and Wally burst out laughing

"Your name is Dick?"

Robin scowled. "Yes, _Wallace_, it is."

"Hey, wait a minute; how do you know Robin's name, when none of us did?" M'gann asked

"He goes to my school! You little twerp! You never told me!" she threw the box of condoms at him, but his reflexes swatted them away.

"Yah well, I hope you're all happy, because Batman's gonna kill me."

"Join the club..." Wally muttered

"I think we've had enough Truth or Dare for one night" Kaldur said, "M'gann, take us back to Mount Justice."


	6. Stupid Little Ninja

**I hope you guys are happy with that last chapter, because my dad walked in when I was looking up condoms, and I nearly got grounded -_-'**

Chapter VI

"This girl has to be the most stupidest girl- no, _person_, on earth." Wally commented, throwing his arms up in the air from the sheer idiocy of the movie

"Actually, it's 'most stupid girl'. There's no need for the est..." Robin corrected him.

"Who are you, my mother?" [A/N: Young Justice: Animated Series #0 reference again!]

"No, thank god." Dick rolled his eyes, and Wally pouted, and laid his head back against the couch again.

"But I mean seriously; what is her point to all this?"

"She's upset about the rumors going around that she is a slut" M'gann answered, and grabbed her Earth Studies notebook again, flipping to a different page. "...a slut is a woman who-"

"Thaaats alright; we know what it means" Wally hushed her up

"...I don't..." Supey said quietly

"That is probably for the best" Kaldur stated, and they all returned to the movie once more.

"...Wait a minute; so she starts acting like one? Yah, that's _really_ helpful" Artemis agreed with KF. "If that were me -which it wouldn't be, because I'd never be so stupid to start something like that in the first place- I'd beat the daylights out of anyone who said that."

"Well... you do dress kinda scantily..." Dick noted at her black pajamas, barely covering her belly button. Artemis gave him a death glare, and he closed his mouth and smiled innocently.

"All I'm saying, is that she's just proving everyone right!"

"Can we please put in the other movie...?" Wally whined

"If you two don't like it, why don't you find something else to do!" M'gann said, and everyone looked shocked at how unfriendly she sounded. When she realized this, she blushed and smiled. "I-I mean, yes, I guess we can..."

"Yes!" Everyone besides M'gann sang in unison. She dug around under the pile of half eaten junk food on the table until she found the remote for the DVD player. She looked for the stop button, and went to go take out the disk, making the screen go static for a moment. Superboy suddenly shot up.

"This is my favorite show!"

Everyone turned they're heads at his sudden, enthusiastic outburst, and blinked in confusion. "Uh, Supey... you know that's not a real program... right?" Wally asked with his eyebrows raised

"...It's not?"

"No."

Superboy slowly sat back down without a word, and M'gann put in the second movie. The six of them rearranged into comfortable positions, and the movie started playing. About midway through, they all crawled into the sleeping bags, except for Superboy, who just looked at his, confusingly. "Dude, do you still sleep in a closet?" KF asked, as it accrued to him what the problem was [A/N: and _another_ reference...]

"Wait, _what_?"

"I find it more comfortable"

"...you find a closet, more comfortable then a bed?" Robin asked

"It's more like my Cadmus Pod. I'll see you guys in the morning" Superboy stated, and retreated to his bedroom, leaving the rest of the team in silence, until Artemis finally spoke up,

"...That's just _weird_."

"Oh, and buying anal condoms isn't"

"Shut it."

It wasn't long before they started to drift off, one by one. M'gann was the first to go, followed by Kaldur, who snuggled up with a box of crackers. Robin fought to keep his eyes open, long enough to see how the movie ended, but in the end, tiredness won. Artemis swore, the only time she'd ever seen Robin _actually_ look like a thirteen year old boy, was when he was sleeping.

It was creepy.

When the movie was over, Wally simply pressed eject, but didn't bother getting up to take the disc out. He flicked off the TV and tried his best to stay still long enough to fall asleep. He rolled over and saw that Artemis had already beat him to it. Even when she slept, it looked like she was ready to pounce at someone at any given moment. He wondered what on earth happened to her that had made her so tense like that... Starting to let his mind drift, he closed his eyes himself, and let the sleep overtake him.

* * *

Artemis's eyes shot open, and her hand reached to grab an un-present arrow on her back involuntarily. Her eyes darted around, looking at everyone's individual faces, and she relaxed again. It was just a dream. They were all fine... Wait... what about Superboy? _He's fine, he's fine, he's fine_... she repeated to herself, but despite her thoughts, she got up out of her sleeping back, and tip toed down the hall to check. She opened his bedroom door, and saw the bed was perfectly untouched. She opened the closet door a crack, and saw him sound asleep, standing up straight. Now sure that all her friends were safe, she closed the door again, and left his room.

Getting out to the kitchen, she read on the clock that it was 8:00am. Deciding it was already morning, and the rest of them would be up soon anyway, she took a seat at the kitchen island, and started tracing her finger around on the table. She looked up, and noticed the tap was dripping... and smile spread across her face; she had an idea.

She grabbed a bowl quietly out of the cupboard, and filled it with warm water. She quietly made her way back over to where everyone was sleeping, and set the bowl down next to Wally. She lightly grabbed his hand, and placed it in the warm water. She then bounded back out to the entrance way, and grabbed a camera from her back pack. When she came back, she snapped of picture of KF, and his now wet bottoms. With a fit of giggles, she picked the bowl back up and went over to Robin. Maybe this sleepover was a good idea; she hadn't acted so childish in years. She set the bowl down and went to grab his hand, when all of a sudden, the other one came swatting around and knocked her over by the ankle. She fell to the floor, spilling the water onto her own pants, and Robin awoke with an eruption of his snarky laughter. "You were supposed to be asleep!" she huffed

"I was!" he managed to get out, and Artemis grunted, and got back up, brushing herself off.

"_Stupid little ninja_" she muttered to herself, and went to go get dressed.


	7. Pie to go

**Chapter VII**

Wally woke up feeling very cold. He had a really weird dream... They- they were at this lake, and Artemis pushed him in, and... His eyes shot open, and he raced to the bathroom. What the? Aww, _hell_. This was _so_ not his fault...

He could hear them all laughing back out in the living room, and scowled. Did Rob do it? No. Which left only one other option...

Revenge was going to be sweet.

After he changed into his civvies, Wally returned to the living room and kitchen, trying his best not to blush. The rest of the team was already dressed, and getting ready to go out. "Where're we going?"

"It is clear cooking has given us all trouble, so we thought it would be best if we went out for breakfast." Kaldur answered

"Sweet! I know an awesome diner in Santa Carla...!" he exclaimed, and everyone looked at him blankly. "Or... we could go to the Black Foot Truck Stop..."

"But... we're taking a ship..." Superboy pointed out

"You don't have to take a truck to go there" Artemis explained, as they all entered the docking bay, and piled into the ship.

After parking the ship on the _roof_ of the breakfast diner, the teens all jumped off, with the exception of M'gann, who simply floated down to the ground. Aqualad remained in the ship, as he'd rather avoid the blockbuster incident. "Okay, here's the plan- we go in, order the food, pay, and leave. Understood?" Robin said, looking up at everyone.

"Dude, we're getting breakfast, not infiltrating a hidden lair." KF snorted, and Robin raised his lower lip's corner.

"Ugh, look at me! I can't be seen in public like this!" Artemis complained, pulling at her braids. What if one of her old school mates saw her? Hanging out with a bunch of boys, and a _cheerleader_? They'd never let her live it down.

"You're right; you look awful" Wally nodded

She scowled. "Says the guy who hasn't put a brush through his hair since he was _five_."

"I thought I did a good job..." M'gann said, with puppy dog eyes

"Y-you did! The braids all look very... braided" Wally grinned, trying to cover himself for M'gann, who didn't seem all that impressed. Artemis sighed.

"Come on, I want to be in and out of here as fast as possible." She pushed the red heads out of the way and went to catch up with the Boy Wonder, who was waiting impatiently at the door, for the love triangle to quit it out. At least Supey was being quiet... wait a minute...

"Where's Superboy?"

Down the street and around the corner, a very muscular boy with black hair and blue eyes was fixated at a bakery windowsill, with his hands pressed up against the glass. The owner peeked over the counter suspiciously; the kid had been standing there for almost five minutes now, without even flinching. Curious, he took off his apron and hung it on the hook next to the door, and stepped outside. "Hey kid, you wanna buy that chocolate cake?" he asked. It was quite popular amongst the kids- chocolate cake with chocolate icing, chocolate chip sprinkles, coated in chocolate syrup.

"No." he answered plainly, without moving his hands from the case. The baker stepped closer to see exactly what the kid was looking at.

"...You want that apple pie?"

"...yes."

"...Well, why don't you come inside, and I'll rap it up" The backer offered, and the boy lifted his hands off the glass, and followed him inside.

The backer reached behind the counter to grab an apple pie, and the boy was confused. "I want that pie" he said, pointing to the one on display

"It's the same kind kid; look, they're both apple." The man held it out for the boy, and he leaned over the counter and sniffed it. The backer raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother questioning; instead he rapped the pie up in a box, and rung it up at the register. "That'll be $4.95"

"I don't have any money."

"Then why'd you come in here?"

"Superboy!" the glass doors suddenly flew open, and a freckled faced girl flew in. Whoa, she could fly? Was she a superhero? The backer went through all the female heroes he knew in his mind, but couldn't name this one...

Three more kids came in after her. "We'll take that pie to go" the smallest one said

"Not without paying" the baker challenged them. Superheroes or not, no one was ripping him off.

"Pablo man!" a familiar red-headed boy said

"He-hey! Wally! This kid a friend o'yours?"

"Yah; just put it on my tab," he nodded, and held a hand up to the side of his mouth, "And uh, you got any of those chocolate cakes?"

"You want a chocolate cake for breakfast. Nice." Dick rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, Kaldur probably thinks we've been kidnapped or something."

After Superboy got his pie, they ordered breakfast for the rest of them at the truck stop, and climbed back up the wall to the ship. "What took you guys so long? I was growing concerned." Kal sighed, and Robin threw him a milk carton and a take out box with an undressed salad. The crew sat down and dug in.

"Meal conversation time!" M'gann cheered

"Great! So, I've been thinking..." Wally started

"Congrats! I knew you had it in you!" Robin patted his friend on the back sarcastically.

"Anyway; I've been thinking, and, I think today is a great day to go to the water park!" Wally had to hide his sinister grin, as his revenge was setting in motion.

"It is supposed to be hot..."

"And August is almost over..."

"I can't see why not..."

"Great! Let's get back to the mountain and get suited up! Today, is gonna be _awesome_."


	8. Bloody Revenge

Okay, so, did any of you guys hear the news? **Beast Boy is coming you Young Justice!** =D Is it going to be a one time thing? Will he appear with the Doom Patrol? Solo? =O

So is another female character, but we don't know who yet. I'm thinking Wonder Girl, maybe? =\

Chapter VIII

"So guys, what are we going to do about Kal this time?" Artemis said, motioning to him from head to toe. She was a bit skeptical about going to the water park; after all, Wally suggested it.

Robin and KF looked at each other. "Wet suit!" The speedster disappeared and reappeared with full body swim suit. He gave it to Kaldur who looked at it confusingly

"How is anyone able to swim in such clothing?"

"Not all of us are immune to cold Atlantic water. Try it on!" He disappeared to change, while the rest of them went to the storage room to get bathing suits of they're own.

"What about the fins and fingers?" He asked, flexing out his webbed hands. The group thought about it for a moment,

"Keep your hands in fists." Wally suggested

"And plenty of wet suits have fins. People can be pretty oblivious."

"Okay, how bad do I look?" Artemis asked, as she stepped out from behind the divider. Since she didn't have a bathing suit of her own, she had to borrow one of M'gann's. The yellow clashed with her skin colour, and her long braided hair fell loosely all around her body, resembling Cousin It.

Dick covered his mouth to stop from giggling, and Wally just burst out laughing.

"I don't see what's funny..." Superboy stated, not understanding the joke

"Nothing," Kaldur answered, and turned to Artemis, "You look fine."

"Thanks. At least one of you has some manners" She said, snarkily, and brushed past the immature boys.

They paid for there emission, and entered the park in a group, with Kaldur in the center. Robin had to practically drag Wally through the food court, and to the waterfall. It was still quite early in the morning, and not many people were at the park yet. Wally would have to wait a few hours if he wanted his revenge to be more tasteful. "Remember Supey, if anyone asks you your name; just say 'it's none of your business'" Robin instructed, as the group walked through the waterfall, and into the plane full of slides, fountains, and pools

"That's rude, isn't it?"

"Yes, but we can't have you telling everyone your Superboy. It's just... You just can't." He said, and everyone showed they're water-proof stamps from the entrance to the man at the booth. He gave them all the clear, and the group ran for the first slide. M'gann peeked over the edge. The water was going down so fast, it was white. "...I don't know about this..."

"I do!" Wally said, and jumped down the rapid waters head first.

"Hey kid!" The worker yelled, shaking his fist "You're not supposed to do that!"

"I'm next!" Robin said, and pushed past M'gann as well, followed by Artemis and Kaldur, who earned a confused look by the worker, leaving Superboy and M'gann at the top. M'gann bit her lip, and backed off. Superboy caught her, and looked down to the bottom

"Look" he said, and his finger pointing to the rest of the team, all wading in the water, "They're fine."

M'gann nodded her head, still a bit worried at the speed the water was rushing down the slide. Superboy did his best to give a helpful look like Kaldur did, and grabbed her hand. "I'll go down with you."

"Okay!" she said suddenly, her worry completely gone from her face, and replaced with excitement. The two flew down the slide, with water splashing up against they're faces so hard, M'gann had to close her eyes. They twisted and turned at ever dip and corner, until they flew out the end, and splashed into the water with a huge wave, knocking everyone else off they're feet.

M'gann's head bursted out of the water and she laughed. "That was so much fun!"

"Glad you think so Megaliscious, 'cause they're more where that came from!" Wally said flirtatiously, and motioned to all the other slides. They all began to wade out of the water, and M'gann pushed herself close to Superboy.

"Thanks" she whispered

"...No problem" He said awkwardly, and caught up with the rest of them. M'gann smiled and followed as well.

The morning flew by rapidly, and the park was soon occupied by friends, families, and all around people looking to cool off on the hot summer day. At mid day, when the parks occupation was at the highest, Wally new it was time to display his evil powers of embarrassment. "I'm going to get something to eat" he announced to the group, who were all treading water in one of the pools, enjoying the fountain's rain on they're foreheads. He kicked his way over to the ladder and ran at a slow pace -well, slow for _him_- over to the hot dog stand. "I need to borrow this" he said, and grabbed the red ketchup bottle. It was blood red... perfect for what he needed.

Getting down on his knee like a track star before a race. He held the bottle in his right hand, and eyed his target with an evil grin. In a blur to the rest of the world, Wally took off, dashing right across the water. He sped past Artemis, and crunched the ketchup bottle in his hand, squeezing the red goo out into the water all around her. He kept running past until he was far enough to stop and turn around, and barreled back to the hot dog stand. "Thanks!" he said, and set the empty bottle back down.

A gust of wind blew past the blonde girl, and she swatted the air. "Artemis!" M'gann exclaimed with worry, and people all turned they're heads.

"What?" She asked, her eyes still closed in relaxation.

"Are you injured?"

Artemis opened her eyes, wondering what on earth the Martian was talking about, and saw that she was gathering a crowd of people pointing and laughing. She looked down, and saw the water around her was stained red. Her eyes widened in horror and she paddled her way to the ladder as fast as she could, and ran for the bathroom.

When she realized that what she thought just happened, didn't happen, she was confused.

Then, she was angry.

_Very_, angry.


	9. Can't Say That Anymore

**Chapter IX**

Artemis stormed out of the bathroom, nearly tearing the door off the hinges in such fury. She earned many looks from bystanders, as she marched towards the closely huddled group, making there way to the food court for lunch. There were no words to even describe how beyond furious she was. She'd have to ask Robin to make one up later.

"_WHERE IS HE?_" She hissed, her braids flying as she shook her head and clenched her teeth.

The group backed off "Where's who?" Robin asked, looking at the ground underneath his glasses. Artemis stepped so close to his face, they're noses nearly touched.

"Dick, you're a smart boy. Do you know what Artemis was depicted as in Greek Mythology?"

"Goddess of the hunt!" M'gann raised her hand

"And I swear, I will hunt down that freckled faced, crooked nosed... _Coccydynia_!"

"I am unfamiliar with that word..."

"It _means_, pain in the ass. Now, either you tell me where he is now, or I will track him down myself."

"You don't _actually_ expect to find him, do you? He could be on his way to Australia if he wanted to be" Robin pointed out logically

"Well then, that's where I'm headed."

"You'd go all the way to Australia for me? I'm touched." Artemis spun around and slapped him.

"You. Little. Prick! How could you do that to me? Are you always this stupid, or is today a special occasion? I can't even being to explain how utterly indignant I am right now! You, are a dead man, do you hear me? A DEAD MAN! Hit or not, I am _so_ killing you tonight!"

"What do you mean?" M'gann asked, her mouth pulled into a small O.

"I-I mean, I am extremely angry at him!" She said, stomping her foot on the ground.

Wally rubbed his cheek. It was beginning to turn bright, boiling red. "I took things a little too far, okay? I'm sorry."

"Apology unaccepted. I can never show my face here again!"

"He said he was sorry! And you did... sort of, deserve it..." Artemis glared daggers at the Martian. "I-I mean, Okay, maybe not that much, but you did make him pee his pants..."

"Thanks for having my back, Megaliscious"

"Argh!" Artemis groaned, and threw her hands up in the air. "That's another thing! You have to be the biggest _tease_ I have ever seen!" She poked him in the chest. He opened his mouth to shout something back, but she wouldn't allow him to get it in. "You flirt with anything in a skirt, and act like your ready to jump in at any time! You completely ignore girls like me, just because we don't spend three hours in the bathroom every morning!"

"Um, actually, my shape shifting ability lets me freshen up in seconds" M'gann pointed out, but Artemis ignored her

"But there is no way you'd actually do it! You. Are. A tease! And I hate you!"

"Wait a minute... is this about him pranking you, or him not hitting on you?" Robin asked

"Both!"

"Well... do you want me to hit on you?" Wally asked awkwardly, blushing

"That's not the point! The point is, you need a serious attitude check, or, or... Or I'll slap you again!" she finally sided with, making a mental note to think of a better threat later.

"Can we do this later? People are starting to stare..." Superboy noted, and Aqualad curled his hands back into fists, for precaution.

"I've bet you never even kissed a girl before!" She continued ranting, when suddenly Wally pulled her face onto his, long enough for they're lips to share a kiss so small it was barely a peck.

He grinned. "Can't say that anymore."

Artemis blinked, and was about to slap him again, but he disappeared in a blur, leaving her to only swipe at thin air.

"Come on," Aqualad finally broke the silence, pointing to the two security guards making their way towards them. "I believe it would be in our best interests if we leave now."

* * *

**Sorry, for all of you who don't like that couple! I promise nothing bigger will happen than that ^^;**

Shorter chapter, but things needed to be cleared up...

Next chapter, they return home for a different kind of training session... that involves pillows.


	10. Fighting With Pillows

Chapter X

The silence hung in the air awkwardly. No one said anything about what just happened, and it was clear that if anyone did, Artemis would beat them to a pulp.

As far as they were concerned- it never happened.

Period.

M'gann went through her earth studies notes in her head, thinking of what they could do after supper. There was that one movie, where they went to that old mans house, and threw chicken eggs at his windows... oh, but they were disciplined for that. M'gann did not wish to get disciplined... Oh! "Hello, Megan!" she said, and slapped her forehead, before changing the Bioship's course. Everyone turned they're heads, except for Artemis, who was still fuming in the front seat.

"Where are we going now?"

"To the IKEA store! Happy Inside!" she said cheerfully

"The place with all the cats?" Superboy asked, "I like cats." {A/N: does anyone else read the YJ twitter? So funny!]

"Uh, Supey, that's just a commercial; they don't _actually_ have cats running around." The Boy Wonder explained

"...oh."

"I thought the same thing..." M'gann piped up, trying to make him feel better, but his face remained emotionless. She resisted the urge to read his mind, and throttled left, swooping around a huge building, with a revolving planet at the top. She spotted the IKEA store, and landed on the roof, right above the giant yellow K.

The group changed back into they're civilian clothes, and climbed down the side of the building. They formed they're customary circle around Kaldur, and came to the entrance. Superboy jumped back in confusion, wondering how the door just opened itself. He searched his head for an implanted memory... Automatic doors. They opened when you stepped on a pressure plate. He looked down at his feet and saw the gray square the group was standing on. When he looked back up, they were all waiting for him, in amusement. "What?" he asked, but Wally just shook his head.

The team followed M'gann around, confused and annoyed. Every time they passed something with an advertisement, she was convinced she _had_ to have it. They had to practically pry her away from the Slap Chop. She had them wandering around the store for almost an hour. They were beginning to get board. "Megan, what is it exactly, that were looking for?"

"Pillows! Lots, and lots of pillows!" she spoke up, without taking her eyes off the sale sign, hanging over a shelf full of desk lamps.

"_Why_- you know what, I don't even care. I'm going to the food court" Robin stated

"Ooh! Me too!" Wally added eagerly

"I suggest we all get something to eat, while Megan purchases her pillows."

"Supey, you should go with; make sure she doesn't buy anything other than pillows." Artemis suggested, muttering her first words in over an hour.

"Okay" the Martian said, and grabbed Superboy's arm. The two headed off to the bedding section, while the rest of the group turned around, embarking on the food court.

After M'gann paid for 156 pillows, she levitated them up to the ship, and returned inside the building with the confused clone. "Why do we need so many pillows? It's only us at the mountain..."

"They're for a pillow fight! But in all the films I've observed, the pillows break open, and the fight is over. This way, we can play for a longer time!"

"We're going to fight?" he asked

"With pillows!" she nodded her head, as they headed in the direction of the food court

"...Pillows won't do much damage..."

"We're not fighting to do damage; we're fighting for _fun_!" she tried her best to explain, but the boy couldn't seem to understand. "Didn't the genomorphs tell you about pillow fights?" Superboy shook his head. "Oh... Well, the goal isn't to hurt people, it's to enjoy yourself"

"But I enjoy hurting people..."

"Not your friends." She spoke softly, and the two looked at each other for a moment. "Come on; you'll see when we get back to the mountain."

**So, to match the Artemis/Wally fluff, I got some Superboy/M'gann fluff =)**

**Sorry about post-poning the pillow fight ^^; next chapter, I swear. **


	11. Holy Laser Guns Batman!

Chapter XI

"Alright, so here are the rules" M'gann began, as she dumped the load of pillows onto the training session floor. The huge, circular room would make the perfect place for a battlefield. "Um, don't hurt anyone too badly. Okay! So, any questions?"

Robin raised his hand. "How do you win?"

"It's not a contest; it's just for fun. You don't win anything"

"Then what's the point of the game?"

"To hit each other with pillows. Not all games are with the mind, Rob" KF said, and picked up a pillow. "Ooh! These are soft!" He closed his eyes and started rubbing the pillow up against his cheek, when all of a sudden, something hit him in the stomach, and he fell down on his butt with an "oof."

He looked up and saw Artemis grinning. "Still think so?" Wally frowned, and threw his pillow at her, but Artemis was quick, and jumped out of the way, leading the pillow to hit M'gann in the face. She squeaked, and pinched her nose.

"Oh my gosh, Megan, I am _so_ sorry, I -akkch." He fell to the floor once more, with feathers in his mouth, and Robin laughed

"I see the fun in this now!"

"It is _so_ on!" In a blur, Wally ran around the close group, knocking them all off their feet before they could even see him get up. He hit Robin behind the legs, Artemis in the stomach, M'gann in the back, Aqualad in the chest, and in the next twelfth of a second he ran into Superboy... and was knocked backwards, like hitting a brick wall. The floor lit up, and next to him the big bold letters spelt out '_FAIL_.' Before he could get up, the group of them began beating him with the not-so-soft-anymore pillows. He slid under Aqualad's feet, and knocked him over, taking his old position. He ran to get another pillow to defend himself, but came up with a better idea...

Swooping up all the pillows in a flash, he began towering them into a wall. But Superboy, wanting to participate, pushed the wall over, and it came crumbling down on top of the red head.

M'gann playfully flew down behind Supey and batted him in the back with her pillow, but the boy didn't even seem to notice her. Before she could do it again, Artemis tackled her to the ground with a pillow of her own. The girls started rolling around on the floor, M'gann giggling like crazy. Aqualad, who had backed up from KF's pillow avalanche, didn't notice the two girls were rolling up next to him, and he tripped over they're quarrel, landing in the middle of it. Instead of beating each other, the girls both knocked Kaldur in the head.

Kid Flash, still trying to dig his way out of the pillows, squirmed around until Superboy held out his hand to help him up. Wally managed to wiggle his arm out, and reached out for Supey's help. He grabbed his hand, and with one, jerk yank, Wally found himself flying out of the pillows, and right into Robin, who had his head thrown back in laughter.

Artemis's pillow broke open when she smashed it against Kal's back, and feathers were littered everywhere. She tried to crawl out of the crumble, but M'gann grabbed her ankle, and pulled her back in, and Kaldur finally gave out his first hit, swinging M'gann's unused pillow over Artemis shoulder.

Robin kicked Wally off him, who was slightly dazed by the throw. Seeing his vulnerability, Dick ducked under Superboy's arm, and grabbed a pillow by the corner, and threw it at KF, hitting him square in the nose.

After seeing what he did to Wally, Superboy backed up against the wall, not wanting to hurt anyone else. Not noticing the control panel behind him, he bumped into the silver slide of buttons, and the room suddenly got very dark. "Hey, who hit the lights?" Artemis asked, standing up and brushing herself off. The group suddenly all heard a clinking noise of moving metal and gears.

"...Okay, what's going on?"

"I'll check it out; where's the control panel?" Dick asked, blinking a few times, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness faster.

"...Over here..." Superboy said, stepping out from the wall. There was another clinking noise, and the floor suddenly lit up in a blue light, illuminating the room.

Artemis looked up. "Oh... crap."

"Holy laser guns Batman!" Robin exclaimed

"_What_?" Wally asked, but before anyone else could say anything, the training guns opened fire.

M'gann flew up into the air, and extended her hands, preparing to rip the guns out of the wall, but before she could do it, the lasers shot her down. She shrieked, and fell to the floor. Artemis rushed over to her, but Superboy pushed her out of the way. The lasers shot at him, and he fell foreword, with M'gann still tucked in his arms.

Rob pulled out his utility belt, and shot his grappling hook up next to the guns mounted plate. He grabbed Aqualad's hand, and the two started sliding up the wall. Robin swung back and forth, dodging the lasers, before swinging Kaldur over, where he landed on top of the gun. The second shooter shot at the cable, and Robin fell to the floor. He tuck and rolled into a stance, and dodged another blow.

Aqualad swung his fist at the gun, and stopped the laser's shooting. But the second one swiveled around, and starting shooting at the Atlantian. He jumped off the mantle, and landed in the pile of pillows, not being blown to bits by the guns. Feathers were flying everywhere, clouding the air with white fluffiness. "Get this up there!" Rob instructed, handing Wally a technological overwriting Birdarang. The speedster backed up against the opposite wall to get a running start, before racing up the wall, and slapping Robin's thing-a-ma-jig onto the firing gun. He slid back down the wall, and fell to the floor, with the lack of grace the Boy Wonder had. The laser frizzed out, and tiny sparks buzzed out of the gears, before it fell silent.

M'gann's eyes fluttered, before she opened them completely and smiled. "Did I fix it?"

"...sure" Artemis offered up.

Superboy helped M'gann up, and the team stood in silence for a moment. "...So... how much trouble do you think we're in?" Wally asked, batting at the falling feathers.

"More than all those pillows must've cost." They all turned they're heads and saw Black Canary was standing in the doorway. She pointed out the hallway, and the teens all marched outside. "Keep going..." the blonde woman ordered, and the group continued, until they were kicked out of the mountain.

"...So... who wants to come to my house?" Wally asked, grinning innocently

* * *

**A/N: I know, not the funniest chapter, but I had to get them out of the mountain for the night *evil grin***

**And to anyone who did a face palm at Robin's "Holy Laser Guns Batman!" I am honored to be writing for you XD**

**I LOVE KID FLASH! =DDDDD**


	12. Mr and Mrs West

**NOTE FOR "HEHE"  
****I freaking LOVE Dick Grayson. He is and will always remain my favorite Robin. I like all of them (except Stephanie) =\ But Dick's my favorite. I love Dick. XD  
****I know I don't mention him much, because I find him such a difficult character to write for! =O I'll try and include him more though, k? =D**

**AND TO EVERYONE!  
****Seriously guys, I SO did not expect this story to be so liked! =D I started it figuring it would be something fun to do, but man... I'm so glad you all like it! =D Makes my day, seriously.  
****LOVE YOU ALL!**

**IN REGUARDS TO THIS CHAPTER:  
****It's not very long, I know, but my computer crashed over the weekend -_-" hence, why I didn't update. So this is sort of a filler chapter, just to get me and you guys all back in the groove of things. It's not that funny (although I thought that about the last chapter, and you guys told me otherwise… thanks for that, BTW) But there's a few comments that will hopefully make you chuckle. **

* * *

Chapter XII

"KF, for a guy who could run around the world in a few minutes, you have a lousy sense of direction" Dick commented, slouching back in his seat. He was tired. It wasn't like he was unused to late nights, but it had been a pretty long day. Artemis's attempt at pranking him, Searching for Supey, the water park incident, the IKEA maze, the pillow fight, the unscheduled training session… he doubted normal sleepovers consisted of this many _dis_asters.

"Right there! Look" he shot up, and pointed to a decently sized house on the corner. Artemis was slightly jealous of the neatness of it. Her apartment building was practically falling apart…

"Um… where should I park?" M'gann asked

"Uh… just park over there, across the street; no one lives there" Wally suggested, and M'gann did as he instructed, landing in the empty neighboring house's back yard. She opened the door, and they all jumped out. M'gann outstretched her hand, and put the ship at rest, before camouflaging it. Artemis yawned, and fought the urge to rub her eyes.

So this was the West house. _Funny_, she thought, _I always pictured it… less… girly_. Everything looked neat and tidy, not a blade of grass out of place. The windowsills were decorated with linear flower pots, each with one red, one white, and one yellow flower. _Wow_. OCD much?

Wally led everyone up to the door, where he turned around and held a finger to his lips. "If we're really quiet, we can sneak up to my room, and my parents won't have to interview you all" he whispered, before opening the door slowly. M'gann lifted herself into the air, while the rest of them fought to keep the floorboards from squeaking at their feet.

They tip toed around the living room and past the kitchen… "I thought you we're staying another night? Did you forget something dear?" A classic motherly voice rang from the kitchen. The group turned they're heads and saw Mr. and Mrs. West were seated at the table, with tea and coffee.

"Mom, dad… you're up late…" KF grinned innocently. "Uh… can we all stay here tonight?" he asked

"Of course! We'd love to meet your little superhero friends!"

"It's a pleasure to meat you, Mr. and Mrs. Wally's parents" M'gann said sweetly, still hovering over the ground. "I'm Megan"

Mr. West got up from his chair and tried to subtly nudge Wally in the shoulder. "Now son, her breasts aren't _that_ big…"

Wally turned several shades of red, before practically slapping Rob in the back, to continue things on. "I'm Robin"

"Yes, I remember you; you were the little boy who stepped on my foot when I tried to give you a hug!" Mrs. West scolded, and Dick frowned.

"I don't like hugs…"

"I am Kaldur'ahm. It is an honor to meet you" Aqualad said respectfully, gently pushing in front of Rob

"Artemis."

"Well, the six of you make a wonderful little group! I still remember when Barry brought Wally home that day; vibrating right out of his clothes, he was…! And now look at him!" Mrs. West ruffled Wally's hair. _No wonder it's always a mess_, Artemis thought to herself. If her mother tried to do that… no, her mother _wouldn't_ even try to do that. Although Wally obviously seemed embarrassed, she felt slightly envious. He was the only one of them who came remotely close to having a normal home life.

"And how have things been going for you son?" His father slapped his hand down on Supey's shoulder. "What's up?"

"…the ceiling… the roof… the sky…" he started listing, and Mr. West just nodded his head, with his eyebrows raised.

"_Anyway_…" Kid Flash mumbled, "We're going up to my room now…"

"Oh, nonsense! It's only 10:00pm! Why don't I make you all some smoothies!" Mrs. West insisted like a giddy school girl

"That's very kind of you" M'gann answered, just as cheerfully. "Smoothies are very common amongst earthling sleepovers!"

Artemis yawned. "So is sleep…"

"We'll, I'll get started on those right away! Why don't the six of you hush out into the living room! We've got plenty of board games!" she started shooing them out of the kitchen. Robin placed his hand on the back of the couch, and swung himself over, landing beside the arm rest. Superboy stiffly sat next to him, while Kaldur took the rocking chair. Artemis sat down on the foot rest, and Wally got down on the floor, with his legs crossed.

"Sorry guys, maybe we should go somewhere else…"

"But your parents are so nice…" M'gann said, not understanding how awkward the situation was.

"We're here now; we might as well stay the night"

"Would you like blueberry, strawberry, or raspberry?" Mrs. West called from the kitchen

"Whatever!" Wally called back, before turning his head back to the group. He sighed. "So… who wants to play Cranium?"


	13. Would you Rather

Chapter XIII

It was a very rare occasion these days, that Artemis had a good dream. When she was younger, she used to avoid going to sleep at all costs, in fear of what was to come. But tonight, however, she slept blissfully into a beautiful illusion.

_It was just her, her bow and arrows, and the woods; woods that you'd never see in Gotham, or anywhere in New York for that matter. It was untouched by man, with the trees so thick and tall, they went on forever. The mossy forest floor was damp and spongy, but despite what it looked like, Artemis felt like she was walking on clouds.  
She took a deep breath, and lowered her bow, taking in a big gulp of fresh air. She relaxed her muscles, and enjoyed her moment of serenity.  
She started walking through the forest, when up ahead, she could see a line of men. She raced up to see what they were waiting for, but it seemed like she couldn't reach the end of the line. Her feet began to get sore, and she compressed her bow. "Excuse me; can anyone tell me what we're waiting for?" she asked a gruff looking man, only to realize it was Superboy.  
"Only true love's first kiss will awaken the sleeping beauty" he exclaimed. Artemis didn't know why, but she suddenly found herself running up towards the end of the line.  
"No! No! NO! That's mine! Mine!" she tried to scream, but although she felt the words come from her mouth, she didn't hear them. She pushed passed the crowding men, only to realize she was too late, as Wally bent down and kiss M'gann on the lips._

When she opened her eyes again, her face was pressed up against the hard wood floor. She must've fallen asleep while still sitting on the foot stool, because her butt was stuck up in the air, like she had just collapsed foreword. Rubbing her eyes, she sat back up and stretched her back. Her cheek was wet… great, I must've drooled in my sleep, she observed, but when she looked down on the floor, she saw that it was not her drool that she had fallen asleep on, but a small river of saliva that had crawled down from Wally's mouth. He was asleep on the floor also, with his hand cuddling Robin's foot like a teddy bear. She shrieked in disgust of what was on her face, and the group stirred. She covered her mouth, and got up off the floor quietly. _Ugh_.

Superboy was no where to be seen- she assumed he was up in Wally's closet. M'gann was in his spot on the couch, curled up like a kitten. Kaldur was half on the chair, half off, the lower part of his body seemingly slid off through the night.

She looked at the clock, and saw that it was only 5:00am. Groaning, she tried to make herself comfortable back on the floor, and dosed back to sleep.

* * *

When everyone was awake and alive, Mrs. West made them the biggest breakfast they had ever seen… well, everyone but Wally.

All seated around the kitchen table, like preschoolers who were ready for a snack, the group's eyes widened when the humongous array of food was set in front of them. On the platter in the middle, a mountain of perfectly toasted bread, cut into cute little stars rested, with assortments of spreading. Next to the toast, was another platter, overflowing with bacon strips, and a salad bowl of scrambled eggs. Wally's mother went around the table, filling up each of their cups with pulp-free orange juice, and adding a straw. "Now, remember to use your utensils" she reminded them, but Wally dug in with his hands regardless. Artemis tried eating bacon with a fork; she really did- but in the end, she just ended up picking it up with her fingers. Soon, everyone was following her lead, and it was only Kaldur who went through the trouble of using a fork and knife. "Alright! I've got a good game" Wally said, stuffing his mouth with the star shaped toast pieces.  
"Oh god…" Dick moaned already "What this time? Russian Roulette?"  
"No, no man! Nothing dangerous; I was thinking 'Would you rather'"  
"I am unfamiliar with that game too…" M'gann sighed, a little disappointed of her lack of earth knowledge  
"It's simple. You ask a question of two options, and you have to pick one. Look, I'll show you" Robin explained, "for example, would you rather burn to death, or freeze to death?"  
"…Neither! I don't want to die…" M'gann exclaimed, her eyes widening. Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"I suggest we ask a less disturbing question." Kaldur said reasonably, and turned to M'gann. "M'gann, would you rather have a pet dog, or cat?"  
"I like cats…" Superboy stated for the second time  
"That's a stupid question!" Wally argued. "Rob, would you rather go without pants, or go without a shirt?"  
"Without pants. I could probably fight crime without pants…" he said thoughtfully  
"Okay, enough of that, please. You guys obviously don't know how to play." Artemis fussed. "Do you think we could go back to the mountain yet?"  
"Probably not" Dick snorted. "This sleepover is really racking up a bill; I doubt the JLA would appreciate us doing any more damage."  
"Well… where do humans usually go when they have nothing else to do?" M'gann asked, and Wally and Dick exchanged a glance.  
"To the mall!"

* * *

A/N: Geez, I keep moving these guys around! =P

**IMPORTANT!****  
**So, I showed my sister this story, and she liked it! So I asked her if she was willing to illustrate a few scenes (She's an artist.) Anyway, she said that would be awesome… but she doesn't know which ones she should do. So I'm asking you guys; **what parts of this story would you really like to see illustrated?**

A link to her DeviantArt account is on my profile, so you can see her stuff once it's done =) I'll probably put up individual links to the individual pictures though, so you don't get swamped with all her other stuff ^^;

Anyway, Peace out!


	14. Congratulations Meng Chang!

Chapter XV

While waiting for her turn in the shower, Artemis faced the moment she'd been dreading; undoing all her braided hair.

M'gann, using her telekinesis, casted off all the elastics in one swish of the hand, and with the other, she outstretched her fingers, and Artemis's long, blonde locks became animated, unwinding the individual braids. "There! You look so pretty!" M'gann squealed, and Artemis groaned. That was _not_ a good sign.

She went to the kitchen to look at her reflection in the window, and screamed. Her hair was the biggest frizz ball, she ever saw. "I look like I was struck by lightning!"  
"Actually, getting stuck by lightning doesn't make your hair look like that; only in cartoons." Wally said, as he stepped out of the bathroom. "You look more along the lines, like Twisted Sister"  
"Argh!" she pushed past him, and locked the bathroom door. She didn't even bother looking in the mirror; she just jumped into the shower and tried to mat down her hair the best she could.

"Wally, why are you so mean you Artemis?" M'gann asked  
"Because, she's… well, she's always so… She's just Artemis!" he sputtered quickly, while rubbing a towel through his hair in a blur.  
"I believe it is a way young boys show admiration." Aqualad said with a smirk. _Superboy was mean to me when we first met… did that mean he liked me?_ M'gann wondered, her face lightening up.  
"That's stupid. I can't stand her!" Wally crossed his arms  
"Then why'd you kiss her?"  
"I- It was just to shut her up!"  
"_Sure_ it was" Robin mused, thoroughly enjoying his friends' embarrassment  
"Shut up, Bird-Boy! I don't see you with a girl friend either!" Wally pointed his finger at him, and Dick blushed.  
"Um, your mother wants to know if we wanted to see Wally's baby pictures…" Superboy said, entering the kitchen, scratching the back of his head.  
KF's eyes widened. "Artemis, hurry up! We're leaving!" he shouted

* * *

"Now remember M'gann, advertisements are simply a human ploy into getting you to buy their product. When they say that you _must_ have it, you really do not" Kaldur tried to explain patently, as they entered Central City's biggest mall. M'gann nodded her head and smiled, and Kaldur adjusted his scarf. It was a good thing it was unnaturally chilly today; otherwise the wool would've been killing him, like last time.  
"Whoa!" Wally said, laying eyes on the sports car, displayed in the center of the mall's opening. "Look, we could win a _car_!" he said excitedly, jumping up and down. "Look at that thing! It must go 300mph!"  
"Pa-_lease_," Robin said, rolling his eyes, "the Batmobile can go 400mph, and that's just on it's street engines. "  
"The _batmobile_?" a boy and a girl came up from behind them. "Batman sucks. He doesn't even have any powers! _Flash_ is the coolest superhero"  
"Yah, and Kid Flash is _so_ hot" the girl next to him said, with dreamy eyes  
"I know" Wally smirked, flaunting himself, when Twisted Sister Artemis elbowed him in the shoulder. "Ow!"  
"Plus, Batman's from Gotham. And Gotham is like, totally gross and creepy" the girl twirled her hair, and Robin scowled. [A/N: Dudes, before I get flames for that, I like Batman. It's just part of the story]  
"Come on, let us be going" Kaldur tried to brush everyone off  
"Wait! I wanna enter for the car!" Wally said, and went to the ballad box.  
"Sorry kid, you must be eighteen or older to enter" The man sitting next to it said, but then peeked back behind the group. "You sir!" he said, looking at Superboy, "Would you like to enter?"  
Supey blinked. "I'm only-"  
"-Eighteen! He's eighteen, _aren't you_…" Wally cut him off.  
"…Okay…" he said, and the man passed him a pen and paper.  
"Just write down your name and phone number, and put it in that box right there. We'll be drawing in a few hours." Superboy took the paper and pen, and looked at everyone.  
"…What do I put?" he asked quietly, remembering he wasn't supposed to tell everyone he was 'Superboy'. M'gann looked up and a sign. _'Meng Chang's Sushi'_.  
"Meng Chang" she suggested, and wrote it down for him. "Does anyone have a cell phone?"  
"I do" Robin said. He took the paper from her and wrote down the number, before passing it back to Supey.  
The man smiled. "Good luck!"

The group continued surfing through the mall, and despite Kaldur's explanation, M'gann still wanted to buy everything in sight. "Please! I _need_ those boots! They're 25% off!"  
"Yah, but they're still $75!" Artemis groaned, trying to toe M'gann away from the fancy shoe store. "Come on, why don't you and I go into Greennotes; I could use a new pair of jeans, and you could use some clothes that don't make you look like a collage professor" she suggested, trying to pat down her hair again.  
"Hey Wally, what do you think?" Robin asked, with a new pair of sunglasses on his face  
"nice. Hey, check out my sneakers!" he said, taking a box out of a bag. "It says they have super thick soles, so hopefully I won't run through these ones as fast!"  
"Cool. Hey, let's go find Kal and Supe- I mean, _Meng Chang_" Robin snorted, and the two went up the escalator, to the top level.

Superboy stared at the tie rack, displayed outside the suit store. "Do you think Superman wears ties?" he asked Kaldur, who just looked at him with sympathy  
"I am sure every man does, at one point or another…" he said, rubbing the back of his head. Superboy picked up a tie and took it to the counter, giving the cashier one of Robin's credit cards. He tried to smile as the woman put it inside a bag.  
"Hey!" Robin waved, as they ran up to the two other boys. "Do you know where the girls are? Its lunch time"  
"No, I do not"  
"We're right here" M'gann waved, and they all turned around in shock.  
Instead of M'gann's usual getup, she had a pair of ripped and frayed skinny jeans, a pink flowery hoody, and a white t-shirt with a panda on it. "Do I look okay?" she asked, brushing her hair out of her face, but they didn't get a chance to answer, as the loud speaker interrupted them  
"_Attention shoppers! We will now be drawing our winner for the new, 911 turbo Porsche!_" Everyone stopped and waited… "_And the winner is… Meng Chang!_" There was a round of awws, and curse words from several of the shoppers around them.  
"Supey! That's you! You won a car!"  
"I won?"  
Just then Robin's phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Congratulations Meng Chang! Please come and claim your prize at the mall's entrance." Rob passed the phone to Superboy  
"Okay" Superboy said, and hung up. "I won a car."  
"Sweet!" KF said, punching the air. "Let's go get it!"

When the group made they're way back down to the mall's entrance, there was no one seated next to the ballet box anymore. Superboy, oblivious to what he should do, simply opened up the car door, and jumped inside. "Uh, Supey, I think we should wait 'til the dude comes back…" Wally said, rubbing his shoulder, where Artemis had punched him earlier, but Superboy found the keys in the glove department, and ignited the engine.  
"Get in" he said happily, and of course M'gann jumped in the front seat with him obediently.  
"Uh, guys…" Dick scratched his head, looking at the tiny sign that read _'be back in five'_, but it was too late, as Superboy hammered on the gas, and the car went flying off the display stand, and through the mall doors, shattering the glass and frame. M'gann screamed and Superboy smiled.  
"OH GOD!" Wally said, his hands flying up to his head in panic. "That did not just happen!"  
"We. Are _so_ dead." Artemis whispered

* * *

A/N: Supey and M'gann get a joyride! =D

**Guess what! The first picture is finished!** ^,^ A lot of you guys wanted to see them sleeping, so that was the first one she did. But we finally decided that she's gonna do one for every chapter! =D  
The next one will be the Pillow fight, as you guys wanted to see that one a lot too ^^, The link is on my profile

Again, I would like to thank everyone for all the nice reviews and support! I LOVE YOU ALL! ^3^


	15. Beyond Disaster

**Okay, so, I just re-watched the Justice League episode "Legends." And seriously, I don't think I ever laughed so hard before, at the comment "Holy Hijacker Catman!" from that blonde kid. XD**

"**GRAYSON THE NINJA"****  
#1. Yes. ^^; Just another sign I'm a crazy geek girl.  
#2. That is a kick-ass idea! And dude, that is SO going to be my next story, once this one is finished (…which will be one more chapter, after this…) D'= I freaking love Wally, and all is flirtatious glory XD Plus, It would make a great Spitfire fic! =D**

* * *

Chapter XV

Miss Martian wasn't from Earth. The city lights, the crowds of people, the advertisements… they were all an amazing wonder for her. But when you were driving past them at a speed so fast it pushed you back against the seat, it was hard to enjoy them.

"Um, I'm unsure if this is correct or not… but don't those cars with the flashing lights, mean we're supposed to pull over?" M'gann asked, pointing out the back window, towards the police cars, trailing behind them. Superboy looked in the rear view mirror, and frowned. The police wasn't who he was looking for. He looked at the small shopping bag, wedged between the gear shift and his seat, before accelerating, and turning a corner. M'gann screamed, as the two wheels on her side lifted off the ground from the sudden turn. She clutched the seat belt like a life boat, and looked at Superboy, whose eyes were locked on the road with an unknown determination.

"What-are-we-gonna-do?" Wally asked frantically. "We can't just sit here and wait for something to happen!"  
"Why not?" Artemis grumbled, taking a seat on one of the parks benches. The mall security had chased them for six blocks, before the finally hid away. Her legs were tired, her hair was an even bigger mess, from all the running, and at the moment, she couldn't care less about what happened to those two idiots.  
"If only I had my computer" Robin cursed, "Or even just a police radio."  
Just before Wally could comment, two police cars flew by; they're sirens whaling. The two boys smiled, while Kaldur and Artemis sighed.  
"We're going to follow them, aren't we."  
Her statement was confirmed when Wally sped off in the police car's direction, and Robin hopped into a parked car, and began fiddling under the steering wheel. "Hop in" He said, with a devilish smirk. Artemis rolled her eyes, before getting in the back seat, while Kaldur took the front.

They weaved in and out of the traffic, trying to catch up to KF and the sirens, earning many rude gestures from other drivers. "Dude, you're like, thirteen! _How_ can you drive like this?" Artemis whaled, hanging on for dear life, as they whirled around the corner, and finally caught sight of a police car up ahead. Robin just cackled, and swerved around a red truck. Aqualad tried his best to remain calm, but it was a difficult task when the kid driving just made a sharp enough turn to put the car up on two wheels, to squeeze through an alleyway. "Who taught you to drive like this?"  
"Batman" he said proudly, and the car came back down with a thump. He made an Illegal U turn, and swished off again.

"Um, Superboy… Maybe you should go back in the right lane now…" M'gann said quietly, after they had finished passing three cars, without a dotted line. He did as she said with a jerk to the steering wheel, and Miss Martian squeaked. They had gone slightly too far right, and were now driving half way on the side walk. Pedestrians were screaming and running for there life, and M'gann grabbed the wheel and turned them back onto the road.  
"That was illegal" Superboy said with annoyance, as M'gann sat back down  
"So is driving in the left lane, on the sidewalk, through a playground, and cutting red lights!" Wally tapped on his window, before hopping in the back seat, and slamming the door shut. "…So… Who wants to play the Acronym game?" [A/N: This is a game in the car, where you make up an acronym for passing car's license plates. Ex. ENF = Everyone Needs Friends] Miss M just looked at him, when Wally's eyes widened from what was just ahead of them. "Look out!"

"Up there! I see them!" Kal pointed out ahead, as they're vehicle finally came in view of the speeding Porches, now with a few police cars of their own, following behind them.  
Suddenly though, the cops pulled over off the road. Artemis looked behind her, confused at why they would stop, when Robin hit the breaks. Up ahead, she now saw the Silver Porches had just ran through a spike strip.

The tires burst, and the car was now skidding out of control. Supey clung to the steering wheel, trying to pull it to a stop, and the car tumbled over on its side. Wally thanked whoever invented seat belts, as it pulled him and M'gann tight against the seats, while Superboy, who didn't feel the need for one, fell right out, hitting his head on the car roof. Robin, Aqualad and Artemis bailed the car, just before they hit the spikes, and landed right in front of the cop cars. They watched as police men swarmed the porches once it came to a complete stop, and Robin silently cursed. "This is _beyond_ disaster."

* * *

The teens all sat in the police's holding cell with depression. "Oh man, what's my mom gonna say?" Wally sighed, and banged his head up against the wall.  
"This is stupid. We can get out any time we want! Why are we waiting here?" Superboy grumbled, with his hands forming into fists.  
"Because, we are in enough trouble as it is." Aqualad reasoned, putting a hand on Supey's shoulder calmly. "We made a bad choice, and now we must pay the consequences."  
"Trust me, you will."  
The team looked up and saw Batman, Flash, and Superman.  
"But not in here" Barry opened the gate, and they all hung they're heads in shame, as they were let out of the cell. They dragged themselves towards the door, except for Superboy, who pulled the shopping bag out of his pocket. He reached in, and pulled out the tie, and held it out to Superman.  
"…I bought this for you." He said quietly, avoiding eye contact

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter guys! =') **


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Artemis closed her locker door, and jumped back at the sudden appearance of Robin. "So, how long are you grounded?" he asked, as she caught her breath  
"Don't know yet; GA hasn't gotten around to telling my mom, and I'm sure not going to be the one to remind him." She shoved her binder into her carryon bag, and started walking. Dick continued to follow her, even though all his classes were located at the junior part of the high school.  
"Well, consider yourself lucky. Wally was this close to hanging up his Kid Flash costume" he said, holding his index finger and thumb about an inch apart. "His parents were furious!"  
Artemis snorted. "I'd never let my mom decide that for me." The two weaved around a crowd of cheerleaders and jocks. Dick looked even shorter, as he squeezed between two of them. "And what about you? How much trouble are you in?"  
"Considering what it could've been, not to much." Was all he answered with. "Superboy and M'gann got off scot free! Can you believe that? I guess J'onn isn't one for punishing, and Superboy… well…" he rubbed the back of head awkwardly. They both knew Superboy didn't have anyone _around_ to punish him. "I don't know about Kal though."  
Artemis pretended to drop her books, and the two bent down and started slowly collecting them. "So, what's the mission tonight?" she whispered  
"All I know is we're going to Bialya." He mumbled back, and handed her a handful of books. "Anyway, I gotta go; or I'm gonna be late for class" he spun around and dashed down the hallway.

* * *

M'gann stared intently at the stove, waiting patently for the cookies to bake. There was no way she was going to let these burn. No way. She looked up at the clock, back down at the oven, and then over at Superboy, who was seemingly trying to work the game system Rob and KF often played. She bit her lip, worried to take her attention away from the cookies, but… it was Superboy.

She gave in, and adjusted her skirt, before flying gracefully over to help him. "What game would you like to play?" She asked  
"The one they were playing Friday night." He mumbled, a bit embarrassed to ask for help. Miss M put the disk in, and pressed the circular button in the middle of the controller, and selected the game.  
"Do you know how to play?"  
"…No…"  
"oh, well… Here, I'll show you." She put the remote in his hands, and recalled on the attempted lesion Wally tried to give her. "This one here is to shoot." She picked up his pointer finger and slid it over the R1 button. "And this one below it, is to throw exploding things." She continued to explain each and every button, moving his fingers over the controls as they went. Surprisingly, he picked up on it quickly, and soon released a pack of attack dogs, which M'gann learned the hard way, that were _not_ cute little puppies.  
"Why doesn't Superman like me?" Superboy asked suddenly, and M'gann paused the game. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again, unsure what to say. "I-I know I can't do the things he can do, a-and I know I'm not as good as he is…"  
"Superman is a jerk." She said fiercely, not liking the way Superboy was down talking himself. "And if he can't realize what an awesome person you are… then it's his loss."  
He just blinked, and nodded his head. M'gann wasn't sure if he believed her, but it didn't matter, as the rest of the team entered the base, already in uniform.

M'gann quickly remembered the cookies, and proudly pulled them out of the oven. She squealed in delight that they weren't burnt. Superboy must've been happy to see this too, as he grabbed one off the pan. "Careful Superboy; they're hot" But before he could take a bite, Wally whizzed past him and swiped the cookie out of his hands.  
"Not as hot as you, babe!" he said, and threw it into his mouth.  
"…Thanks, Wally…" she said, as Superboy grabbed a new one with annoyance. "That's uh… sweet…"  
"Not as sweet as you sugar"  
"Oh, grow up!" Artemis smacked up in the back of the head, and grabbed cookie of her own.  
"Team, report to the mission room" Batman's voice was heard over the speaker.  
Robin smirked. "Let's hope this turns out better than our last adventure."  
"Can we _not_ talk about that? I'm trying to forget that whole experience." Wally groaned. Artemis chuckled, before the group of them followed Batman's orders.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it.  
Sorry it took so long! I've been working on my next story, given to me by Grayson the Ninja. BTW, thanks again man! This is gonna be epic!

**NEW YOUNG JUSTICE EPISODE AIRS JUNE 3RD!**  
**"Targets"**

"_**Red Arrow's battle to prevent the League of Shadows from inciting a war, pits him against the world's most dangerous assassins – and allies him with someone more dangerous still. Too bad Aqualad couldn't convince him to ask the team for help…"**_

**When they say "And Allies him with someone more dangerous still" I think they're referring to Cheshire. Or, at least I **_**hope**_** they're referring to Cheshire, because she and Roy had an affair in the comics, and I'd love to see some action between the two in the show. **

**In the comics, Roy falls for her during an undercover mission, but leaves, cause he's like "Oh, we can't be together, because I'm a jerkface at least 50% of the time, and, you know, I'm too rapped up in my heroine addiction and crap" (Okay, so he didn't really say **_**that**_**, but... yah.)  
Anyway, shit happens, and later, he goes back after her for something, Nightwing rescues him (FTW!) And they take Lian (which is his and Ches's daughter)**

Just thought I'd let you guys know, cause I know I'm not the only one who's been waiting for a new episode! =D

Anyway, It's been real guys! I hope I'll hear from you again sometime!

~Braly Gaksmiche

PS: GO VANCOUVER! ;D


End file.
